


Welcome Home

by Queen_Bva_Dva



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Kel/Sunny, M/M, Mari is Alive, Sunny and Mari lived in a one story house, mari/hero, pure fluff, suntan (omori)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bva_Dva/pseuds/Queen_Bva_Dva
Summary: Sunny and Mari move back into the town they grew up in. Things have changed in the town but some things will always stay the same.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Welcome Home

Sunny never thought in his entire life that he would be back here. Looking at the trees that seemed so large to him as a kid and breathing the fresh air in once again. After living in the city for so long it felt… Strange to be back…

A hand comes over and ruffles his hair making him look up at the person with a slight glare, sense they messed up his hair. Of course he wasn’t surprised to see his older sister, she pretty much adopted him after all.

“Come on Sunny, let’s go to our new house.” She says leading him through the town. Some people look at them as if they weren’t sure if this was real or not. Mari had a pep in her step as she walked, she must be happy to be back too… 

Sunny gently takes a hold of Mari’s hand and closes his eyes to focus on the feeling of the breeze on his face, instead of the eyes staring at him.

They make it to their new home and Sunny finally opens his eyes to see that it was a one story home. He glances back the way they came and it seemed like the small little town he grew up in had grown. There were more houses lining the street, ones that weren’t there before.

He looks up at the new house unsurely before looking back to Mari who nods comfortingly. Sunny goes over to the door and carefully twists it open. It was dark inside, but Sunny wasn’t the kid he was once before. Dark spaces didn’t scare him as much as they once did.

After all, he was a freshman in High School while Mari was a senior. Mari makes her way into the house too, even if he did face his fear of dark spaces he wasn’t prepared for people to jump out as the light flicks on and screams ‘surprise!’ at him.

Sunny nearly falls over but Mari catches him with a little laugh. Sunny gives Mari an un-amused look but blinks in surprise as he sees who yelled surprise. Aubrey, who he finally got to see her bright pink hair in person after so long. 

Basil, who’s hair had gotten a little longer and was stuffed back into a small ponytail with a bright smile.

Hero, who smiles brightly at them and rushes over to Mari picking her up by the waist and spinning her while she giggles happily. He even got a hair ruffle from Hero.

But his eyes scanned the room for one person, finally he saw him. Kel, who was a lot stronger and toned thanks to basketball, was wearing his jersey with a big grin on his face.

Sunny’s feet seem to move on their own as his walk turns to a sprint as he hugs Kel tightly.

Kel laughs happily and hugs Sunny close as well with a small blush as he nuzzles into Sunny’s shoulder.

“I missed you too Sunny…” He says softly and the two boys hold each other close. Both wishing this moment would never end.


End file.
